The Hide-and-Seek Raid
by suzie2b
Summary: Olly olly oxen free!


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Author's note: The title is tullyfan's idea! I took it for a run and came up with this.**

 **It is believed that the game hide-and-seek originated from a Greek game called "apodidraskinda." It was described for the first time by the second century Greek writer Julius Pollux.**

 **While it is impossible to determine its exact origin, the game of apodidraskinda is the earliest known example of hide-and-seek. It is played exactly as it is today in our society, with one player closing his or her eyes and counting while the other players hide. Then the first player tries to find the other players before they can make it back to home base.**

 **The Hide-and-Seek Raid**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **For three days the Rat Patrol had been in the hills above a German encampment. Their mission: Recon—discover why the enemy was there.**

 **The four Allies watched the Germans come and go on patrols. A small convoy of supplies arrived the second day. But nothing happened that gave them a clue about** _ **why**_ **the enemy had chosen this rocky canyon between two groupings of high hills. It wasn't any good to use as a regular supply route and there was no real fighting in this sector.**

 **It was an Arab spotter that had found the encampment. Spotter planes hadn't been able to see it because of the extensive camouflage netting.**

 **Troy sat in the passenger seat of one of the jeeps in their small camp while he puffed on a cigarette. He looked up at Hitch on watch. The young private stood in the shadows of the scrub blowing pink bubbles as he watched the Germans below. His counterpart, Sergeant Moffitt, dozed in the shade while Tully was cleaning the 50 caliber machine gun in the back of the other jeep as he absently worked the matchstick in his mouth. Troy knew his men were getting restless. None of them were used to sitting still so long.**

 **Tully didn't look at the sergeant when he asked, "How much longer, sarge?"**

 **Troy blew smoke as he answered with a question, "You have someplace else to be?"**

 **Tully shrugged as he continued working with a slight smile. "I'd rather be almost anyplace other than sittin' around here doing nothin' but watching the bad guys."**

" **Yeah, I know. I've been thinking about that too. We were told not to go in … and yet High Command wants this information."**

" **Are you thinkin' about going against orders?"**

 **Troy said, "Three days is a long time to sit around. Whatever the Germans are planning, I have a feeling they'll be in the middle of it before we know what it is."**

 **Tully looked at the sergeant. "So you're thinkin' about going against orders."**

" **Yeah, I'm thinking about it."**

 **They heard a sharp whistle and turned to see Hitch waving at them. Moffitt was on his feet at the sound and joined Troy and Tully as they climbed to where Hitch stood. When they were gathered around him, Hitch pointed and said, "Look there. They just appeared at that end of the canyon."**

 **Troy took the binoculars from Hitch and peered at the horses that were moving calmly towards the camp. These Arabs didn't seem worried that the Germans were there. Troy handed the binoculars to Moffitt and asked, "By any chance do you know them?"**

 **Moffitt stared down at the six riders. "Their clothing tells me they're not from around here. I would guess they're from the southern Sudan or possibly Uganda."**

 **Tully asked, "Do you think they're what the Germans are waiting for?"**

" **It could be they're German employed spotters here to report to the commander."**

 **Hitch questioned with a frown, "All the way from the Sudan?"**

 **Troy said, "The Germans go where they can to get help for their cause. Let's see what happens."**

 **The Allies watched as the approaching horsemen were met by two German guards. Four dismounted, leaving two to tend the horses as the guards went back to their duty stations. The four marched purposefully through the camp to the commander's tent and went inside. Less than five minutes later three of the Arabs walked out, went directly to their horses, and the five rode off, leading the sixth horse away with them.**

 **Moffitt said, "They left someone behind. A prisoner perhaps?"**

 **Troy frowned as he continued to stare down at the commander's tent. "Your guess is as good as mine. We're going in tonight to find out."**

" **But our orders…"**

" **We aren't going to find out what High Command wants sitting here."**

 **Moffitt sighed. "Yes, of course. You're right." He smiled slightly as he said, "Sometimes I get a little sticky about carrying out orders."**

 **Troy looked at his fellow sergeant. "That's okay. One of us has to be. Besides, the three of you will be waiting here while I go in alone."**

 **Hitch quickly said, "You can't go in alone, sarge…"**

" **There's no point in all of us getting reprimanded for not adhering to orders. I'm going in alone … and that's final."**

 **##################**

 **It was nearly midnight when Troy walked up the hill to check on the German camp. "How's it look, Tully?"**

" **Real quiet, sarge. Five guards on duty on the perimeter as usual."**

 **Troy took the binoculars and scanned the darkened camp. Then he gave a nod and said, "Okay, it's for me to go."**

 **Tully asked quietly, "You sure you don't want some company?"**

" **Thanks, but I'm sure." Troy walked down to camp. He glanced at the machine gun Hitch was handing him and said, "Not this time. I'll just take my sidearm." Troy looked at Moffitt. "Give me two hours. Hopefully it won't take that long."**

 **Moffitt gave a nod. "It should take you longer to get there and back than it will to get the information."**

 **Troy sighed and adjusted his belt. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you when I get back."**

" **Yes, you will."**

 **Troy disappeared into the inky darkness as he headed down to the canyon floor. He moved quickly to the place he'd decided to use to go into the encampment and waited for the guard to pass by before silently hurrying in among the tents.**

 **After further surveillance from above, they had determined which tent the newcomer would be in. As Troy neared it, he saw the soft glow of lantern light through the tent's flap. Carefully and as quietly as possible he hid in the shadows as closely as he dared. Troy could hear voices inside.**

 **A German accented voice said, "It has been a long day for you, Major General Walker. I thank you for the information you have shared thus far. You should rest now. We will talk again."**

 **A distinctly Australian voice said, "And thank you, Major Beckert, for getting me out of there. I just couldn't take it anymore. The Allies are going to lose this war and I want to be on the winning side."**

" **Of course, sir. We understand your reasons. I will say good-night now."**

 **That was all Troy needed to hear. The Arabs had transported a defector to this camp where the Germans had been waiting. There was a shuffling sound inside and Troy ducked further into the shadows as the German major left the tent. Seconds later the light went out and all was quiet, leaving Troy to return to camp.**

 **##################**

 **Moffitt checked his watch. "Troy should be back any time now."**

 **Tully said, "I tried to watch see him go in before Hitch took over on watch, but couldn't spot him."**

" **Good, if you couldn't see him, neither will the Germans."**

 **A few more minutes passed before they heard the sound of someone moving through the scrub. They swung around and Tully held his machine gun at the ready. When Troy appeared, he lowered the gun and gave a relieved sigh.**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Good to see you back."**

 **Troy gave a nod and said, "Good to be back."**

 **Tully asked, "Find anything?"**

" **Yeah. I found out why the Germans are here." Troy told them what he'd heard and said, "This mission just got complicated."**

" **I'll go up and fill Hitch in."**

 **After Tully walked away, Moffitt asked, "What do you want to do?"**

 **Troy said, "I'll contact headquarters and let them decide. When Tully gets back tell him to babysit the radio."**

 **##################**

 **The sun was just touching the horizon when Tully jumped slightly as the radio crackled to life in the headphones as he dozed in the jeep. He quickly wrote the message down as he listened. After signing off, Tully went to wake Troy. He gently shook the sleeping man's shoulder and said quietly, "Hey, sarge, you got your reply."**

 **Troy sat up and scrubbed his hands over his face before taking the message from Tully.**

 **As Troy read, Hitch awoke and sat up with a yawn. "What's it say?"**

 **Troy sighed. "An Australian** **Major General Liam Walker went missing from his post in the Sudan. He's been listed as 'missing in action'. Now it looks like he defected to the German side and Command wants us to bring him back ASAP." He got to his feet as he said, "You two start breakfast. I'll go talk to Moffitt about this."**

 **Troy went up to where the other sergeant was standing watch. He explained the situation and Moffitt said, "We can go in tonight and get him out."**

 **Troy shook his head. "I don't think we should wait. Walker has already started giving information to Major Beckert, we need to get him out of there before he can tell them anything else."**

 **Moffitt agreed and said, "However, Major General Walker more than likely won't appreciate being 'rescued'."**

 **As they all sat and ate breakfast, Troy told Hitch and Tully his plan to go in for Walker. Tully questioned, "You sure about this, sarge? Going in during the day is pretty risky."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, I know, but I've been working on a plan of action."**

 **Hitch asked, "What kind of plan?"**

 **Troy smiled slightly and said, "A little game of hide-and-seek."**

 **##################**

 **It was 0930 when the four Allies headed down to the German encampment. Hiding among the boulders as close as they dared Troy gave Tully a silent signal. The private gave a nod and stepped out into the open.**

 **Two of the perimeter guards quickly caught site of Tully, who smiled and said, "Kommen Sie und bekommen Sie mich." Then he took off with the guards in pursuit.**

 **Then Troy signaled Hitch, who stood up and calmly walked over to get two more guards attention. The Germans actually stared at him quizzically, and Hitch said, "Betcha can't catch me." Then he started to walk away until the guards started after him. Hitch started to run in the opposite direction that Tully had gone.**

 **As soon as the two privates and four guards were out of sight in the boulder field, Troy and Moffitt quickly moved into the camp.**

 **Tully climbed over one big boulder, knowing the guards would see him as he slid down the other side.**

 **One of the Germans took aim to shoot the American in the back as he climbed over the boulder, but couldn't get the shot off before he disappeared. The second guard started after Tully with his friend following, thinking they had him trapped. However, when they got to where they'd last seen Tully … he wasn't there. The Germans looked around confusedly.**

 **Tully suddenly popped up from behind a boulder about twenty-five yards away. "Suchen Sie nach mir?"**

 **The guards looked at each other as the American ducked down again. When the Germans got there, Tully had disappeared again, only to pop up somewhere else.**

 **Hitch was doing much the same thing as his fellow private ... goading the guards to find him and then managing to disappear before they got there. Never letting the Germans see them long enough to take a shot at them.**

 **As the Americans led the Germans on a merry chase, more Germans began to get curious as to what was going on and began to gather.**

 **##################**

 **Troy led Moffett around and through the maze of tents, staying out of sight of the milling Germans. When they were in sight of the tent in question, Troy pointed at it silently. Then they noticed a lot of Germans running in the direction of the boulder field. They waited for the coast to be clear, then Troy and Moffitt rushed across to the tent where Major General Walker was.**

 **The sergeants burst into the tent and Moffitt made sure the flap fell back into place. Walker had been dozing on his cot when he suddenly sat up and blustered, "What's going on here?"**

 **Troy pointed his handgun at the major general's head as he said with a quiet but dangerous tone, "Not another word. You're coming with us."**

 **Walker stood up. "I will not!"**

" **We don't have time to argue. You'll go quietly or tied up … makes no difference to me."**

" **I outrank you, sergeant…"**

 **Moffitt interrupted impatiently, "You lost that privilege when you chose to desert the army." He pulled a rag from a jacket pocket and gagged the Australian. Then Moffitt retrieved a length of rope and looked at Walker questioningly. When the major general shook his head, the sergeant said, "Let's go."**

 **With Walker between them, Troy and Moffitt headed out. It appeared that the camp was deserted as they moved among the tents to their escape route.**

 **Once they got to the boulder field, Moffitt continued on with Walker as Troy prepared to signal his privates. He waited for Moffitt and Walker to get out of sight, then turned to the crowd of German soldiers that had their backs to him.**

 **Hitch and Tully had worked their way through the boulder field and met up with their guards still in pursuit. Popping up just long enough to get the Germans attention, then scurry off again. The crowd that had gathered to watch seemed amused and refused to assist their fellow Germans.**

 **Hitch stood up and spotted Troy waving. He ducked down and said, "It's time to get out of here, Tully."**

 **Staying low, Hitch and Tully made their way out of the boulder field and headed up towards camp. They turned to look down and saw the four Germans still searching for them. Hitch and Tully grinned as they turned back and ran up the hill without being seen.**

 **##################**

 **Back at camp Major General Walker sat in the passenger seat of Hitch's jeep sans the gag. Moffitt leaned against the fender with a machine gun cradled in his arms, keeping an eye their "prisoner."**

 **When Hitch and Tully appeared, Troy said with a faint smile, "It looked like you two were having fun."**

 **Tully grinned. "Olly olly oxen free."**

 **Hitch chuckled as he said, "They were still looking for us when we left."**

 **Troy said, "Good. Now it's time to get out of here before they realize what's happened."**

 **Walker suddenly said, "You know, of course, that the Allies will lose the war. If you're smart, you'll let me go and come with me. The Germans could use men like you."**

 **Moffitt looked at the major general with disgust. "I told you I would leave the gag off if you kept your mouth shut. Don't start pushing buttons."**

 **Tully glared at Walker as he said, "Hitch and I made sure the jeeps were ready to go before we went down, sarge."**

 **Troy gave a nod. "Let's shake it."**

 **##################**

 **Two days later the jeeps rolled through the gates at Ras Tanura. The two guards looked quizzically at the Australian officer sitting next to Hitch with wrists and ankles tied and a gag in his mouth. They may have been curious, but they weren't going ask questions.**

 **Tully stopped behind Hitch's jeep when they pulled up in front of the stockade. Hitch reached down and pulled the rope off of Walker's ankles before the four Allies escorted him inside.**

 **Captain Nelson stood up when the door opened. "Captain Boggs told me to expect you. From the looks of it he must've been a handful."**

 **Troy sighed. "That's one way to put it, sir. Major General Walker seems to think we should still be treating him with the utmost respect and curtesy."**

" **He disrespects the Australian army and expects 'respect and curtesy'. Unbelievable." Nelson called over one of his men and said, "Take the major general back to cell number one and untie him." He looked back at Troy. "Captain Boggs will be waiting for your report, sergeant."**

" **Yes, sir, we're on our way."**

 **Hitch and Tully dropped Troy and Moffitt at headquarters before taking the jeeps to the motor pool.**

 **##################**

 **In Captain Boggs' office Troy and Moffitt gave their oral report. The captain then asked, "Did Walker give you any trouble?"**

 **Moffitt said sarcastically, "Other than the fact he kept attempting to escape whenever we stopped and constantly tried to get us to go back to join the 'winning side' … he was a perfect gentleman, captain."**

 **Troy said with a slight smile, "We ended up tying him hand and foot, sir, and putting a gag in his mouth before Tully could completely lose his temper."**

" **What's going to happen to Walker, sir?"**

 **Boggs replied, "That will be up to the Australian army. He could be court-martialed or he could be executed. Walker did have valuable information that he no doubt shared with the Germans."**

 **Troy asked, "Were you able to head off the Australians before they could be ambushed, captain?"**

" **Yes, the Australian army was able to change their plans as soon as we notified them of what was happening."**

" **That's good to hear, sir. I'll have a written report on your desk tomorrow."**

 **Boggs nodded. "Good. You and your men can have the next twenty-four hours to yourselves, Sergeant Troy. It sounds like you all deserve it." Then the captain said, "Oh, and there is this little incidence of you disobeying orders, Sergeant Troy."**

 **The sergeant said, "If you want to reprimand me, sir, I'll accept it. But my men did not go into that camp until that order came through."**

 **Boggs smiled slightly. "I understand that, sergeant, and there will be no written reprimands placed in any of your folders. I know you did it for good reason." He continued with a warning, "However, the next time you find yourself considering disobeying orders you might want to rethink it."**

 **##################**

 **When Troy and Moffitt met Hitch and Tully in the mess hall, Troy told the privates they have twenty-four hours off.**

 **Hitch grinned. "Daisy has tomorrow off. Maybe we'll a little hide-and-seek."**

 **Tully smiled as he said, "Charley will have to work, but I'll just follow her around while she does her deliveries and stuff so we can have time together."**

 **Moffitt said with a smile of his own, "Well, that should keep you both out of trouble."**

 **After a minute, Tully sobered slightly and asked, "Would I have been charged with assaulting a superior officer if I** _ **had**_ **smacked Major General Walker?"**

 **Troy said, "Under the circumstances I doubt it, Tully."**

 **Moffitt added, "Thankfully we'll never know for sure."**

 **Hitch asked, "So what're you and Moffitt going to do with your free time, sarge?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Linda will be working, so I think I'll get a haircut and catch up on my reading."**

 **Troy smiled. "After I finish my report for Captain Boggs, I'll spend time with Diane." He looked at the privates and said, "And remember, it's twenty-four hours. Meet Moffitt and me here at this time tomorrow. I don't want hunt you two down calling, 'Olly olly oxen free'."**


End file.
